mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flintheart Glomgold
Flintheart Glomgold is an elderly a Scottish-South African white duck. He is the second richest duck in the world and the main rival of Scrooge McDuck. History Glomgold was originally created in 1956 by Scrooge McDuck artist and creator Carl Barks, as being of South African nationality. He is portrayed as an ambitious, ruthless, and manipulative businessman who shares many of the same qualities as Scrooge—the drive for massive wealth, and the cunning and creativity to obtain the same—but he lacks any of Scrooge's tendencies towards generosity and compassion. He rarely has issues breaking the law, cheating and using other unfair tactics in order to fulfill his goal of becoming the world's richest duck, distinguishing him from Scrooge McDuck. In Lars Jensen and Vicar's comic book story "Happy Birthday, Flintheart Glomgold", Glomgold's nephew Slackjaw Snorehead is introduced. This character has been characterized as friendly and extremely laid-back but also secretly gifted in business. In the 1988 DuckTales comic book story "The Smart Nephew" by Bob Gregory, Cosme Quartieri and Jorge Sanchez, another nephew of Glomgold appears: the smart and brave Junior. And in Werner Wejp-Olsen and Daniel Branca's comic book story "The Top Treasure In Town" Flintheart's grandfather, who in 1870 worked as a hansom cab driver in London, is introduced. In John Lustig and Vicar's comic book story "Family of Fore" (2001) it was stated that both he and Scrooge are distantly related to a character named Bogey McDivot. McDivot has only been mentioned in that story. In 1987 Glomgold appeared in the TV series DuckTales. The Second Richest Duck was among the series' most prominent characters, and this helped his introduction to a wider audience. But some drastic changes came to the character. To avoid connections to South African issues that were then a cause of worldwide attention and concern (see apartheid) his origin was changed from South African to Scottish to match that of Scrooge, which led Glomgold to have Scotland-style names in other countries (see below). He was depicted as wearing a traditional Scottish kilt. His voice actor Hal Smith known for his old role as Otis Campbell on The Andy Griffith Show, gave him a thick Scottish accent. Ed Asner later took Smith's voice in several episodes. His place of residence was also changed to Duckburg. The previously unaffiliated Beagle Boys were now depicted as working for him on an occasional basis. In "Attack of the Metal Mites", Glomgold sends the metal mites to eat whole money from Scrooge's bin. Glomgold almost succeeds when Fenton Crackshell stopped the metal mites and the last ones retrieved by Dijon spread in Glomgold's office. The biggest humiliation of all this is the fact Scrooge finds a way to earn honest money with the metal mites captured by Fenton. In the two-part series finale "The Golden Goose" Glomgold almost beats Scrooge at being the world's richest duck with the help of the Golden Goose, until he gets turned into gold himself. Appearances Television * "''DuckTales''" (1987 to 1990) * "''Darkwing Duck''" (1991) (cameo) * "[[DuckTales (2017)|''DuckTales (2017)]]" (2017) Video Games * "[[DuckTales (Video game)|''DuckTales (Video game)]]" (1989) * "''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold''" (1990) * "''DuckTales 2''" (1993) * "''DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot''" (2013) (cameo) * "''DuckTales: Remastered''" (2013) * "''The Duckforce Rises''" (2015) * "''Disney Crossy Road''" (2017) (playable) Books and Comics * The Second-Richest Duck ''(1956) * ''Zio Paperone e la pepita astrale ''(1971) * ''Estrada de Ferro Patopolense ''(1974) * ''Uncle Scrooge is Generous ''(1979) * ''Winner Comes Last ''(1983) * ''Picsou super-classe ''(1985) * ''Scrooge's Treasure Hunt ''(1988) * DuckTales Magazine: ''Scrooge's Nose Knows Gold ''(1990) * DuckTales: ''Scrooge's Quest ''(1990) * DuckTales: ''The Gold Odyssey (1991) * Almanaque Disney: The Belt of Time (1993) * DuckTales: Dangerous Currency (2011) (cameo) * Dawn of the Day of the Return of the Living Spud ''(2017) (cameo) * Donald Quest: ''The Rock of Fire (2017) * DuckTales: The Stone of Truth! ''(2018) Quotes Gallery Trivia *'Flintheart''' is one of two characters from the Mickey Mouse universe to make it onto the Forbes Fictional 15 list. **The other character to make it on the list being his enemy and rival Scrooge * Flintheart's voice actor, Brian George, in the video game DuckTales Remastered, previously voiced another Scottish villain in a Disney show - Duff Killigan from Kim Possible. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Rich Characters Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Elderly characters Category:Cowards Category:Disney Category:DuckTales characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters